Sketches
by kuku88
Summary: "That's what we do, y'know...? We fight bad guys, and you guys were created to be bad. We destroyed you and beat you a lot and I guess that just adds fuel to fire. But we've spent so much time together we know each other very well. Like I know you like to draw! Wanna draw?" Bubbles held up a sketchbook. Review please!


**Sketches:**

_Another short drabble! I might actually put this together with _**"Who's Choking Now?" **_xD_

* * *

Boomer dug his feet into the dirt, watching as his redheaded brother Brick argued with his pink-eyed counterpart.

He then glanced at Butch, who was already in a fist-fight with Buttercup. Braker and Bliss were wrestling, and Bunny and Bandit weren't even talking to each other. Then there was Banana, who was shooting poisonous kunais at Blaster like there was no tomorrow.

Boomer sighed. "Why do we have to fight...?"

"It's obvious they like each other," another voice added.

"Yeah...wait...what?" Boomer turned in surprise to see his blue-eyed counterpart. "B-Bubbles...?"

"Hi, Boomie," she greeted him with a smile. The nickname made him blush.

"H-Hey," he stammered.

"It's really obvious they like each other, but they just won't admit it," Bubbles was saying, staring at the scene in front of them.

"I guess..." Boomer agreed. "Why do you think they do that...?"

"Maybe it's just because that's what we do," Bubbles replied slowly, "y'know...? We fight bad guys, and you guys were created to be bad. We destroyed you and beat you a lot"―this made Boomer wince―"and I guess that just adds fuel to fire. But we've spent so much time together we know each other very well."

"Yeah...that makes sense," Boomer agreed.

"Like I know you like to draw!" Bubbles giggled. She set down her blue backpack and pulled out a sketchbook. "Wanna draw?"

"Okay," Boomer agreed in surprise. He followed his counterpart behind a secluded section surrounded by bushes. "What should we draw?"

"Maybe we can draw each other," Bubbles suggested. "And things that remind us of each other."

Boomer nodded. "Give me a piece of paper, will you...?" Bubbles sent him a look, and he looked embarrassed. "Umm...could I _please _ have some paper...?"

Bubbles smiled cheerfully. "Sure thing!" She passed him the blank sheet, ripping it out of her sketchbook.

"...Thanks," Boomer said, taking it. Bubbles then passed him some pens and Boomer started to draw.

Bubbles started too. "Tell me when you're done," she said.

"Okay," Boomer agreed.

Soon both of them sang "Done~!" at the same time. This made them look at each other and blush.

"Umm...sh-should we exchange sketches...?" Boomer asked.

"Y-Yeah," Bubbles agreed, passing him her drawing. He then passed her his.

Boomer looked down at the paper and felt his face redden..._again_. She had drawn him alright. And she'd drawn lots of bubbles around him, with a blue background. "Umm...Bubsy...?" he asked shyly, using a nickname for her.

"Th-The bubbles represent water," Bubbles explained in embarrassment, hiding behind her sketchbook. "You remind me of water―both calm, and can also be very strong... You're soothing, and you're a storm; you're gentle or you're wild... You're sometimes a storm of emotions..." She trailed off, her face reddening even more.

"R-Right," Boomer said, blushing. "Th-Thank you."

Bubbles looked down at Boomer's sketch and saw a very well-done drawing of her, which made her blush. There were clouds behind her with a lovely blue sky...

"You remind me of the sky and the clouds," Boomer explained, looking away. "Y-Y'know; you're so calm like the sky, and you're so cheerful like the clouds. You're bright and happy like the sun too, and when you're mad or sad...you're like the night sky. You shine like the stars, and...I don't know. You're just..._free_. You aren't bound by anything. Sometimes I feel bound."

"Like water," Bubbles whispered. "People try to control water, like how your brothers and Him and Mojo try and control you..."

Boomer nodded. "I don't want to fight, but they say we '_have _ to'. You're...You're too nice to fight. I like the sky and..." He trailed off, blushing. Then he opened his mouth quietly and said...:

_"...I like _you_."_

They stared at each other with red faces as Bubbles tried to register what he'd just said.

"I..." she tried, but she couldn't say anything.

Boomer looked away, flushing in embarrassment. "S-Sorry; that was just something stupid I―"

Bubbles leaned in kissed him on the cheek.

"B-Bubbles...?" He looked up, touching his cheek as his face burned.

"...I like water, and I like you too," Bubbles mumbled with a red face that rivalled her sister's big bow.

Boomer looked up in surprise. "...I'm...I'm glad to hear that," he said with a smile.

"_Bubbles_...!"

"_Boomer_...!"

"We're leaving!"

Boomer turned to his counterpart. "Looks like it's time to go..."

"Yeah...I'll see you next time then...?" Bubbles blushed.

Boomer nodded, smiling. "Count on it," he said with a wink. "And we'll make sure our siblings stop fighting too."

"...Okay," Bubbles agreed with a smile. "Have some more pages." She passed him more paper.

"Thanks," he said, waving bye before disappearing.

Bubbles smiled, getting up to go home...

* * *

"Where the heck were you?" Brick demanded, arms folded.

Boomer held a hand to the papers in his pocket, before smiling. "...I was busy."

Brick snorted. "...Whatever. Let's just get the heck outta here."

Boomer just nodded and followed his brothers into the sky, smiling...

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. "Bubbles, where were you...?"

"...I had some stuff to do," Bubbles explained with a pink face.

"...Okay," Blossom replied after raising an eyebrow. She turned away. "Let's go home; the Professor will get worried, and I _don't _ want to run into Brick..._again_."

Bubbles giggled. "Oh you'll run into him more than you think...and you'll like it," she murmured quietly.

"Bubbles...? Did you say something...?" Blossom turned to her sister.

Bubbles shrugged. "Maybe~"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Alright then," she said. "Now let's go."

The girls flew into the sky, Bubbles smiling as she hugged the sketchbook to her chest...

* * *

_Please review! QwQ_


End file.
